


Tell Me That You’ve Got Me

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Eddie finds himself in a situation and goes to Buck for help.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	Tell Me That You’ve Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the 9-1-1 Kink Meme:  
> One of them gets a sex toy stuck in his ass, and sees no other option than calling the other for help. Instead of helping taking the toy out, they help the other get off. (author's choice on who's who).
> 
> It got a little sweeter and softer than I think was originally intended but the concept is here! Also, someone asked for edging/overstimulation and I tried to incorporate that a little here as well. 
> 
> Absolutely could not have done this without the help and support of [taxingninja](https://taxingninja.tumblr.com/), so thank you so so much! The chats, edits, suggestions, and ideas were critical and I can’t thank you enough!!
> 
> Title is from “Hold My Hand” by Jess Glynne.
> 
> Enjoy!

“If you were able to drive here like that, how come you didn’t go to the ER?” Buck asked, trying not to think too much about what Eddie was asking him to do. 

“And be that guy the residents talk about every time they need a good story?” Eddie rubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

“So you came here instead.”

“Well, you’re not gonna tell anybody. _Are you,_ Buck?”

And despite the fact that Eddie had come to Buck asking for help, somewhat frantic, he now pinned Buck with a steely glare. It was...somewhat unexpectedly hot. Eddie being in charge, now, there was a thought…for another time. _Focus, Buckley._

Eddie’s expression turned desperate. “Please, Buck, I need your help.” 

And if Eddie being bossy turned him on, Eddie begging, well that was a whole new level.

He really should be ignoring all of those thoughts. This was his best friend, asking him for help with a pretty serious problem. It wasn’t the time to think about how flat on his ass in love with the man he was. 

“Come upstairs, Eddie,” Buck nodded his head towards the staircase, entreating Eddie to head up. “Maybe you can tell me what happened?” Eddie ignored the question and started walking, limping a little, and Buck winced in sympathy.

“Slowly, Eds, don’t hurt yourself more.” Buck followed him up the stairs, trying not to stare at Eddie’s ass moving. Trying to ignore knowing what made Eddie grit his teeth. 

Eddie turned to him when they reached the loft. 

“What now?” he asked Buck. Buck smiled, softly, encouragingly, he hoped. 

“On the bed, lie back. Try to just relax, okay? I’m going to get some stuff. Can you please tell me what happened?”

Eddie followed his instructions to get on the bed, and Buck’s gut lurched at the thought of an obedient Eddie. He shook his head to clear it while he rummaged for the box he kept under his bed.

“I was…” He heard Eddie sigh, as if steeling himself to tell the story. 

“It’s the first one I’ve bought. I have other...toys...but I had never bought something that was so...obvious. Afraid someone would find it, mainly Chris or Abuela or Tìa. God, that would’ve been embarrassing.” 

Buck had found what he was looking for, and sat gently on the bed, looking at Eddie.

“Yeah, probably would be,” he answered wryly, raising a brow to urge Eddie to keep taking. 

He did. “Anyway, some things have been...different...lately, and I figured I’d finally bite the bullet. I was really excited to try it.” Then Eddie blushed bright red, and Buck thought he looked so beautiful like that.

“Sounds like a good time,” Buck quipped. “What went wrong?” 

Eddie shook his head. “At first, nothing. It was great. I...I came harder than I can remember coming in a long time.” It was Buck’s turn to blush, but his was from arousal. At the thought of Eddie coming. Fuck.

“Which was great, you know. Except.”

“Except?” Buck questioned.

“Except, I let go of it when I came. And it moved, and now it’s at this angle that I can’t really reach, and I can’t pull without it hurting and I almost pulled my shoulder trying to get it out and —“

Buck put a hand on Eddie's arm. “Shh, okay, calm down, I get it. That’s scary. I’m glad you came here.”

Eddie looked like he was going to cry with relief. “You’re going to help me?”

“Of course, Eddie. Who else are you going to trust to pull a dildo out of your ass?”

Eddie laughed at that, leaning his head back against the pillows. “Oh god, Buck, it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that.”

Buck smiled. Eddie looked much more relaxed.

“How are you doing, Eds?”

Eddie looked at him. “It’s hella uncomfortable right now, but it only hurts when I walk or sit. Can we get it out now?”

Buck nodded and opened his box, grabbing a bottle of lube he kept there. He saw Eddie eye the other contents with what looked like a little interest, but Buck wasn’t sure. Considering the situation, it could have just as easily been apprehension.

“Buck, before we do this…” Eddie started, not meeting Buck’s eyes. Buck stilled immediately. 

“We can still go to the hospital, Eddie, we don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Eddie looked up in surprise. “What? No, not what I was getting at…”

Buck couldn’t help himself from cupping Eddie’s face with his hand and stroking his thumb over his cheek. 

Eddie leaned into the touch a bit and closed his eyes, making Buck’s heart thump.

“Buck. You should know that I came here not just because you’re my best friend, not just because I trust you more than anyone.”

“You trust me more than anyone?” Buck asked in wonder.

“Of course, but that’s not the point. I came here for one more reason.” Buck thought that was very much an important point, but he would let Eddie keep going. “What’s the reason?” he asked.

Eddie seemed to have found his confidence again, because he opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows. 

“Because those different things I was talking about before? The reason I finally bought a dildo? Buck, when I was fucking myself with it, I was imagining it was you fucking me.”

Buck was speechless. He just sat there, slack-jawed, staring at Eddie, who looked wary but determined.

“I love you Buck. I’m in love with you, and there’s no one else I want to see me like this. Not even a doctor.” He stopped talking and watched Buck expectantly. 

Buck finally found his voice, though it was rough and a little tear-filled. 

“I love you so much Eddie. I was afraid to tell you, but I do. I can’t believe you love me too.”

Eddie smiled wide, and Buck thought, _wow, that’s better than the blushing_. It was the most beautiful thing Buck had ever seen.

“Kiss me now?” Eddie asked. So Buck leaned down to softly press his lips to Eddie’s.

It was like fireworks. He’d always loved kissing, but this was something new. This was more than just heat and the slide of lips. More than the usual wet exploration of tongues and teeth. Somehow, every sensation felt heightened. _Eddie loved him._

He pulled away, panting, pulse racing. 

“Eddie, I’m going to take such good care of you,” he smirked. 

“Well get started won’t you? I think it’s been in there long enough!” Eddie exclaimed with a grin. 

Buck smiled. He turned and kneeled on the bed, facing Eddie, careful not to jostle the bed too much. He then carefully pulled down the sweatpants Eddie must have thrown on to come here, scooting back as he went, swallowing hard when he saw Eddie hadn’t bothered with underwear. Understandable under the circumstances, but still. Hot.

He noticed Eddie had tensed up a bit and ran a hand over Eddie’s abdomen gently. 

“Relax, sweetheart. This will be easier if you do. I’ve got you.”

“I know you do. Moving is just...uncomfortable.” Eddie grimaced.

“I know, baby. We’re going to fix that.” Buck leaned down to press a kiss right under Eddie’s stomach. Eddie arched his back a little in response and then he moaned at the pain it caused.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean —“

“Not your fault, Buck. I should know better at this point. Do it again.”

Buck gently kissed that spot again, and Eddie shivered but didn’t move. “We’re going to have to try that again after this.”

Buck laughed. “Eddie, I want to try _everything_ with you.”

Eddie reached down to brush Buck’s hair back from his face. “Me too,” he said simply. Buck’s heart melted a little.

“Okay. Can you bend your knees and spread your legs for me, baby? Let me see what’s going on?”

He gripped Eddie’s ankles and guided him as Eddie slowly moved his legs up and out.

Buck moved forward, kneeling between Eddie’s legs, bringing the bottle of lube with him.

“This is gonna be a little cold, okay, Eddie?”

Eddie laughed. “At this point, a little cold is probably good.”

Buck grinned and poured a bit of lube at Eddie’s entrance to get things started. Eddie shivered but otherwise didn’t react much. 

The handle was sticking out of Eddie, and Buck could see how it could be difficult for Eddie to reach by himself. He tried to think about the best way to do this. It looked like Eddie had tightened up considerably around the dildo. The stress of trying to get it out had probably made things all the more difficult for him. 

He’d need to get Eddie to relax. He could see the tension in his thighs and glutes. But he didn’t want to take too much time, knowing it had already been too long for Eddie.

He lay down on his stomach and started pressing light kisses to the inside of Eddie’s thighs, brushing his nose through the hair and massaging the muscles with his hand.

“Calm, honey. Calm and slow, okay? It’s gonna hurt if you don’t relax a little.”

“I’m trying, querido,” complained Eddie. “I’m just so frustrated by this.”

“How is it stuck, Eddie?” The thing was, from what Buck could see, it wasn't that big. But he didn’t know how deep it went. Maybe Eddie just couldn’t get the angle right. 

“It’s...long. And there’s…there’s...” He trailed off.

“Eddie?”

“There are a few bulbs too.” Buck tried not to think about how hot it was that Eddie had thought about him while getting off, using _that_. Eddie continued speaking. “If I wasn’t so tense it would be fine but the more stressed I got, the more difficult it was...”

Buck needed to concentrate on Eddie rather than where is brain was currently taking him.

Then he noticed that Eddie had started to get hard, and smiled. He went back to kissing Eddie’s thighs. 

“Oh god, Evan,” Eddie sighed. Buck felt his heart jump at the use of his first name.

“Evan, are you _trying_ to turn me on right now?”

Buck looked up at Eddie and shrugged. “This will definitely be easier that way.”

“Buck, as hot as it would be, I do not want to come with that still inside me. It’s too much.”

“We’ll get it out first, I promise,” Buck replied. He moved to Eddie’s cock, which was getting harder by the second. He kissed the base, holding down Eddie’s hips so he wouldn’t move. Then he licked his way slowly up along Eddie’s entire length, eventually making his way to the tip.

“Oh good lord, Evan,” panted Eddie, reaching down with a hand to run his fingers through Buck’s hair. 

He kept it up, scratching Buck’s scalp as Buck circled the head head of his cock with his tongue. He licked Eddie’s leaking slit and put as much of his cock as he could easily fit into his mouth. 

Then he took a deep breath, and swallowed Eddie down to the base, sucking a little as he came back up. 

“Buck, Buck, stop, too much.”

Buck immediately pulled away. “Shh, shh, baby,” he said, rubbing small circles on the inside of Eddie’s thigh. “You’re okay. We’re gonna get this out of you.”

“You keep saying that,” Eddie complained.

“I know it’s a lot, but it would be worse if I went fast,” Buck apologized. 

“I _know,_ ” Eddie ground out. “I think...you can start taking it out now. I’m _so_ turned on by you, and I want to enjoy that. I think it will work now. And I want it to feel good when you put your mouth on me again.”

Buck grinned. “You want my mouth on you again?” Eddie nodded. 

“Just not until that thing is _out_.” 

Hearing the exasperation in Eddie’s voice, Buck turned his attention back to Eddie’s entrance, grabbed more lube, poured a generous amount on his fingers and ran them gently against the skin where the dildo stuck out of Eddie.

Then, slowly, he started to pull. Eddie whined, then held his breath for a long moment, before letting out a breathless whisper, “Keep going.”

“Are you sure? Are you okay?” Buck had stilled the moment Eddie made that noise.

Eddie nodded. “It doesn’t hurt. Feels kind of good, actually, it’s just. A lot.”

“Okay.” Buck kept tugging gently, adding more lube as more of the dildo came free. He saw the curve of the lower part and realized why it had been difficult for Eddie to get out on his own, the way it was twisted towards his back. If the part still inside Eddie was thicker, that would be painful to do. 

“I’m gonna turn it Eddie, okay?” he asked. “So it’s angled better.” Eddie nodded, breathing heavily. Buck twisted it around slowly, careful not to jostle it too much. 

Then he kept pulling. He saw that he was getting to a wider part and went even slower.

“Wait wait wait.” Eddie said, and Buck stopped. “Just...just a second.” Buck waited a bit before Eddie said, “Okay. Okay.” He watched Eddie take a deep breath and blow it out slowly through his mouth. And realized Eddie had relaxed his abdomen and legs a bit as he did so. 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Keep breathing like that for me,” Buck murmured into the crease of Eddie’s pelvis. 

“Keep going, Buck.”

So he did. He pulled until the widest part of the first bulb was all the way out. Eddie breath was coming in gasps but he kept encouraging him to continue.

“Eddie, are you sure? We can take a break, there’s no rush.”

Eddie shook his head. “The bigger parts are still inside. I want them out Buck, and I’m okay. If you keep going slow like that, I’m okay. I promise. I’ll tell you if I’m not.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Now go.”

So he kept tugging gently, pulling free a second, third, and fourth bulb. 

“God, Eddie,” he said, his voice sounding wrecked even to his own ears. “How many are there?”

“Last one. Biggest one.” Eddie managed, fisting the sheets, his head thrown back. Buck wished Eddie wasn’t so uncomfortable, that he could enjoy watching Eddie like this. But he had a job to finish. So continued, and finally, pulled the dildo free.

Eddie sighed in relief and his whole body went lax.

Except his cock, Buck noticed. 

He sat up on his knees, still between Eddie’s legs, and held up the dildo. 

“Eddie, this is fucking huge. Your first one?”

Eddie looked at him in mock indignation. “It’s not like I haven’t had sex with men before, _Evan_. Some of them have been bigger than that,” he pointed to the dildo. “This is just the first time I’ve done it by myself.”

“Well next time, I’m gonna be around,” Buck replied, smirking. 

Eddie sat up and kissed Buck soundly. “Nothing I’d want more.”

Buck leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and licking at Eddie’s lips. Eddie’s mouth fell open and Buck started exploring.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just getting to know each other in this new way, without the pressure of Eddie’s discomfort. Somehow they ended up with Buck on his back and Eddie lying across him, still making out. Eddie quickly rid Buck of his clothes. “I want to see you,” he said as he pulled off Buck’s pants. 

Buck sighed into Eddie’s mouth when Eddie’s hand started lightly tracing little patterns on his side, then gasped as his hand trailed a bit lower, to Buck’s hip and then to the warm crevice between his thigh and his groin. Eddie’s mouth moved to Buck’s neck and started licking and sucking there. Buck moaned as Eddie finally touched his cock, which quivered involuntarily at the feather-light sensations along its length. He’d been able to mostly ignore his own arousal while helping Eddie, but now...now he didn’t know how long he’d last if Eddie kept this up.

“Eddie. Eddie you’ve barely touched me and I’m so close.”

He felt Eddie smile into his neck. “Should I make you come now? I’m definitely going to thank you properly, but it might also be fun to see how many times I can get you off tonight.” Buck’s whole body tightened and a spark of pleasure ran over his spine at Eddie’s words. Eddie-in-charge was back, and it was making Buck tremble.

“I can’t…” he started, but Eddie shook his head.

“I think I can make you. I’m going to jerk you off now, okay Evan? You’re gonna come, really hard, for me. Then we can really begin.”

Buck didn’t say anything, and Eddie lifted his head to look at him. 

“You need to tell me if that’s okay, mi amor. You need to tell me what you want.” But he kept up the gentle strokes, and Buck was at the edge, feeling the pressure building.

“Oh man, Eddie,” he practically begged. “Please. Whatever you want. Please.”

So Eddie gripped him a little tighter, stopped moving his hand, and Buck watched as he reached for the lube bottle with his other hand and poured a bit over Buck’s cock. He jerked his hips at the cold, sharp sensation, and immediately groaned as Eddie started moving his hand again. The slick slide of his fingers and palm along Buck’s length was heavenly. It wasn’t long before Buck felt himself about to fall off the precipice. Eddie spoke, his mouth still against Buck’s neck. “You must have been so hard this whole time, knowing what I did, knowing it was because of you.” He moved to the other side of Buck’s face and pressed a kiss under his jaw, still caressing Buck’s cock. “Watching you help me, I could see how much you liked seeing me all full of the dildo and how much you enjoyed opening me up for you.” He ran his tongue over Buck’s collarbone. “You were so good, focusing on me the whole time. Now I’m going to take care of you.”

Oh, god, he was so close. “Eddie, I’m going to come, Eddie, _Eddie,_ ” Buck hissed. 

Eddie moved his lips to Buck’s ear and whispered, “Let go, mi vida.”

That was it. Buck felt his whole being tense for a moment, before the waves came, his whole body pulsing as the pleasure coursed through it. His hands gripped Eddie’s shoulders, holding on as tight as he could, nails digging in.

He rode it out, breathing hard and twitching in Eddie’s hand. Eddie continued stroking him through it, whispering things Buck couldn’t hear or understand. He kept touching Buck even after, until Buck whined and pushed his hand away, too sensitive to have Eddie keep going. 

Eddie rested his forehead on Buck’s collarbone, growling a little. “That was so hot, my love. I want to see you do that again.”

Buck shook his head vigorously. “Too soon.”

Eddie leaned back to look at him, smirking. 

“I’ll give you a minute.”

“Can I touch _you_?” Buck pleaded. 

Eddie just looked at him for a moment, his eyes trailing to Buck’s lips as he pursed his own, obviously thinking. 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Buck groaned.

Then Eddie got up onto his knees, his legs on either side of Buck’s torso. He leaned down to kiss Buck, grabbing his face with both hands. Buck’s hands came up to grip Eddie’s hips. He tried to move them down, tried to get his hands on Eddie’s cock again, but Eddie let go of his face to grab his wrists, sitting up again.

“Uh uh. No touching, not yet,” he admonished. Buck blushed. 

“So, what, then?” he asked, a bit impudent. 

Eddie grinned. “I’m going to go down on you.”

Buck looked at him with a little wonder. “You...but...Eddie I just got off. It’s your turn.”

“Nope,” replied Eddie, popping the ‘p’. “I want you to come in my mouth.”

Buck was going to argue more, but then Eddie bent over again and started tracing the outline of the tattoo on Buck’s pectoral with his tongue, and Buck’s brain fogged up.

“That’s so good Eddie.” Eddie moaned softly at the praise and Buck could feel the smile against his skin. Eddie moved lower, licking and nipping at his abdomen, and Buck arched his back to get closer to Eddie’s mouth. Somehow, he was getting hard again.

Eddie mouth wandered lower, sucking and gently biting Buck’s hipbone. Licking down the lines of his pelvis. Pressing soft kisses and licks all over his lower abdomen, except where Buck really wanted him most. 

“Eds,” he breathed. “Love, please.”

“What do you want, Evan?”

Buck shook his head, not sure. Eddie kept kissing his skin and he couldn’t think. It was too soon, too much, but he wanted more.

“You gotta talk to me baby,” Eddie whispered. 

“I want...more. More, please.”

“More what?” Eddie asked as he hovered his face just above Buck’s cock, breathing on it, deliberately. “You have to say it.”

“Put your mouth on me, Eddie.” Eddie kissed just to the left. 

“Here?”

“No,” Buck moaned.

Eddie moved to the other side. “Here?”

“ _No._ ”

“Hmm, what was it you did before?” said Eddie thoughtfully, teasingly. “Oh yeah.” And he pressed a firm kiss to the base of Buck’s cock. 

Buck’s hips jerked up of their own volition. “Yes, _there,_ ” he breathed.

Eddie continued to pepper kisses all along his length, making his way up. When he reached the top, he took his time licking around before taking it into his mouth. Buck felt the sensations from Eddie’s warm, wet mouth spread throughout his entire body. Eddie sucked and swirled his tongue and Buck felt more electricity run up and down his spine. 

“Baby,” he chanted over and over. “Baby that’s so good, you’re so good,” and Eddie hummed in pleasure at the words, vibrating around Buck. 

Eddie started bobbing his head, taking more of Buck with every downward motion. Soon, all of Buck was in Eddie’s mouth, down his throat, and Buck’s brain shorted out for a second, reveling in fact that Eddie was deepthroating him. Eddie stayed like that for a long moment, just encompassing him. Then he started to move again. First, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as he went, pulling on Buck and getting him close. Just as he felt like he would come, Eddie switched it up, loosening his lips and running his tongue along the underside as he continued to bob up and down, fucking his throat with Buck’s cock. His hand came to gently squeeze Buck’s balls, and Buck thought _that’s it_ , but he couldn’t speak. And then Eddie pulled off him completely, and Buck whimpered at the loss. Eddie licked his lips. 

“I want to taste you, Evan. One day you’re going to come down my throat, but today I want to taste you.” Buck practically sobbed at those words, he was so on edge. “Whatever you want, Eddie. I’ll give you whatever you want,” he managed. And Eddie went back, wrapping his lips around the head of Buck’s cock and _sucked_ in the way he knew for sure would make Buck come. And Buck was a goner.

It was more intense this time, he was still so sensitive from the first orgasm and Eddie continued with the sucking motions as he came. He felt tears in his eyes as his body clenched and released over and over, his muscles tensing. He bit down hard on his lip and let wave after wave of pleasure ripple through him, their epicenter the spot where Eddie’s mouth worked its magic. He continued spasming, his hips jerking, even as he was coming down from the high. Eddie’s mouth didn’t leave that spot though, his tongue moving and his throat working to swallow every drop Buck gave him. Buck watched and felt his cock twitch at the sight, and he felt aftershocks reverberate through his body as Eddie kept up his ministrations. Eddie continued sucking and Buck shuddered and twitched and moaned, unable to speak to tell Eddie to stop. Not that he wanted him to.

But finally it was just too much, every muscle hurting from flexing and tensing, his cock over-sensitive.

“Eddie,” he whispered. And Eddie got the message, releasing Buck and climbing up his body to lay next to him, softly kissing his face as Buck breathed hard and tried to slow his racing heartbeat. 

Buck turned to look at Eddie, the man he loved. His...his what?

“Eddie. That was...incredible,” he started. Eddie smiled.

“It was really hot to watch your face, Evan,” he replied. Buck flushed again.

“What does this make us, Eddie?”

Eddie looked at him thoughtfully. “Well, for now, I guess, will you be my boyfriend?”

“For now?”

“Well eventually I’m going to ask you to marry me, but since this is the first time we’re having sex maybe that should wait.” Buck gaped at him, speechless for a second.

“Well, maybe I’ll ask you,” he finally countered. 

“Oh, you think so?” Eddie raised a brow. 

Buck smiled widely, a little mischievously. “If you don’t get a ring soon, I think I’ll beat you to the punch.”

Eddie growled and rolled on top of Buck.

“Tomorrow, then.” Buck loved the feeling of Eddie’s weight on him. And his still hard cock. They hadn’t taken care of Eddie yet. A situation he intended to rectify.

He grabbed Eddie by the waist and flipped them over, so he was lying on Eddie’s body this time. “Don’t ruin the surprise,” he said, chuckling at the expression Eddie made. It seemed his manhandling had caught Eddie off guard.

“Wow, Evan,” was all Eddie appeared able to say, and Buck grinned wider. Maybe he could get Eddie to beg again. 

“What am I going to do with you, Edmundo?”

Eddie’s eyes flickered a little frantically between Buck’s eyes and his lips. The pressure of his body on top of him was making Eddie hotter, Buck could tell. He ground their hips together a little, and Eddie moaned low in his throat.

“Please, Buck.”

Buck grinned. “That was faster than I thought I could get you to beg. You like begging for me, Eddie?” Eddie blushed but didn’t deny it. “Please what, Eddie?”

“Please make me come. I’ve been waiting since you started pulling the dildo out of me.”

Buck nodded. “And you’ve been so patient. You were so good for me then, and then you were so good _to_ me. Do you think you can be good for me again?”

With a hard swallow, Eddie nodded vigorously. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just relax. Like you did before. I’m going to take care of you again, but it will be better this time.”

Buck moved down Eddie’s body, kissing along those gorgeous abs as he went, briefly licking Eddie’s cock and smiling at the noise that elicited from him. From his _boyfriend._

Then he grabbed Eddie’s ankles, just like he did before, to spread Eddie wide for him again. Eddie groaned and lifted his hips up a bit before dropping them back down.

_He loved the sounds Eddie made._

Buck laid on his stomach once more, bracing himself on his elbows and bringing his mouth close to Eddie, but not touching him. He just watched Eddie’s entrance, which had closed a bit but was still wet and shiny from the lube. He was glad he’d, by chance, chosen the flavored one. 

“I’m gonna take care of your poor hole Eddie, after what you did to it. Is that okay?” he asked. 

“Buck, _please._ ” 

“You gotta say it Eddie, remember your rules?”

“Please put your mouth on me Buck. Your tongue. Please be inside me. Make me feel good.”

And Buck couldn’t deny him that.

He gently kissed Eddie’s entrance, not using more than his lips for a moment. He felt a tremble run through Eddie’s body and smiled. He flicked out his tongue and Eddie jerked his hips up. Buck scooted a little more forward, draping one arm across Eddie’s hips to keep him from moving. He felt Eddie’s cock twitch against that arm.

“You like being held down?” 

“ _Yes. Please._ ”

He pressed a little firmer and went back to licking at Eddie’s entrance. He moved his tongue around, opening Eddie back up, savoring the heat around him.

He made his way in, as deep as he could go, looking for a spot that would drive Eddie crazy. But he took his time getting there, allowing Eddie to feel his tongue moving and stroking and tasting. He’d been told by many people he had an amazing tongue. But today it was just for Eddie.

Forever, from now on, it was just for Eddie.

He finally found a good spot, judging by the high pitched whine Eddie made and the way he clenched around Buck. And the way his cock moved against Buck’s arm, leaving wet trails along it.

“Fuck, Evan, fuck, it’s never been like this, never been this good…” panted Eddie. 

Buck pressed up with his tongue, rubbing for a while until he could tell Eddie was close. Then he stopped and started moving his tongue in circles, loving the complaining whimper from Eddie at the change in pace right before the critical moment. 

He brought his tongue up again, taking Eddie to the cusp, and backing off, continuing to explore every inch of Eddie he could find, holding him down so he was free to do so.

Finally, he heard Eddie’s breathless voice. “Evan, now, please please now.” Buck licked a little harder, added a little more pressure. 

Eddie came with a shout, clenching hard around Buck’s tongue and spilling himself all over his chest and Buck’s arm. Buck continued pressing until Eddie stopped pulsing around him. Then he continued licking as Eddie came down, watching Eddie’s abdomen tense and relax as he pulled his tongue out and pressed gentle kisses to the edge of Eddie’s entrance. 

Eddie finally stilled, though his breathing was still heavy. Buck sat back and just looked at his boyfriend, limp and lax and spread out on the bed. 

“I love you, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled softly up at him. “Come here, Evan.”

Buck came to lie next to Eddie, gathering him up in his arms and bringing his head to Buck’s chest. 

“You’re the love of my life Evan Buckley. I’m all in.” 

Buck grabbed Eddie’s hand and brought it to his mouth, softly kissing the knuckles.

They fell asleep still holding hands. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [The *ehem* toy that Eddie used.](https://www.adameve.com/cms/image/563380-611053-215x215.jpg)  
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS appreciated, and I love hearing your thoughts so let me know what they are!


End file.
